My Last Destiny
by AngelFromTheHeaven
Summary: Akhir dari perjuangan Hiruma... Chap 4 Up-Date! Review please... m m
1. Chapter 1

**Halo Minna-San!!!**

**Me-Chan kembali dengan fanfic baru (padahal dua fanfic yang dulu belum selesai *ditimpuk samdal bakiak ama para readers yang nunggu*)**

**Ampunnnn!!!!**

**Bagi para readers yang nunggu fanfic Me-Chan yang dulu sabar ya….**

**BTW, selamat membaca!!!!**

**My Last Destiny**

Ciit! Ciit! Ciit!

Kriiiiiinnngggg!!!!!!

Suara jam weker membangunkan Hiruma dari alam mimpinya…

"Ah, udah pagi, ya… Ehm, hari ini ada latihan pagi. Sebaiknya aku langsung mandi." Kata Hiruma sambil menyabet handuknya yang tergantung manis di sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Setelah selesai mandi, pake baju, menghabiskan sarapannya, ia langsung berangkat ke sekolah dan tak lupa membawa senjata api kesayangannya.

Di SMA Deimon …

"Hei kau cebol sialan, lari lebih cepat lagi!!!! Kalau tidak, jatahmu akan kutambah menjadi 200 kali keliling lapangan sambil di kejar Cerberus!" perintah Hiruma kepada Sena.

"Ba..ba…ba…ik…baik…lah" kata Sena sambil mempercepat larinya…

"Hei jenggot sialan!!! Cepat lari keliling lapangan 100 kali!!!" perintah Hiruma kepada Taki.

"A HA HA… Baiklah!" kata Taki mulai berlari sambil berputar-putar (?).

Beberapa jam setelah itu…

Semua anggota Devil Bats nggelepar di tengah lapangan kayak ikan asin yang lagi dijemur. Mamori dan Suzuna dengan sigap memberikan air mineral dan handuk kepada setiap anggota Devil Bats.

"Hei Hiruma!!!" bentak Mamori tepat di telinga Hiruma.

"Hei kau, manager sialan jangan teriak di kuping orang donk. Gak pernah diajarin sopan santun ya!" kata Hiruma gak kalah sewot. Tapi terdengar sedikit menahan diri untuk tidak mengucapkan sumpah serapah.

"Ya kamu itu yang gak punya perasaan! Kau selalu memberikan mereka latihan berat yang gak jelas tujuannya itu!!!" bentak Mamori lebih sewot lagi.

"Apa???!!! Tentu saja semua itu ada tujuan dan manfaatnya bagi semua bocah sialan itu!" bentak Hiruma.

Mendengar jawaban Hiruma,Mamori berpikir, tumben sekali dia bicara seperti itu batin Mamori.

Hiruma merebahkan diri di bangku pemain cadangan. Dia menyisir rambut jabrik kuningnya dengan jari-jari tangannya.

"Heh, semakin lama semakin banyak saja rambut yang rontok. Kalau setiap hari aku mendengar omelan si manager sialan, bisa-bisa rambutku rontok dua kali lebih banyak" dengus Hiruma.

Di seberang lapangan…

"Hiruma aneh… Ada apa sebenarnya?" bisik Mamori dalam hati yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Hiruma.

Di kelas…

Pada saat guru menjelaskan…

"Aduh, kenapa kepalaku pusing sekali?" gerutu Hiruma sambil memegangi kepalanya yang rasanya mau pecah.

"Hiruma, kamu kenapa? Sakit?" tanya Mamori yang sedari tadi melihat Hiruma yang tingkah lakunya aneh.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, manager sialan." jawab Hiruma.

Beberapa saat setelah itu…

Hiruma merasa hidungnya mengeluarkan sesuatu…

Saat Hiruma mengelap hidungnya menggunakan sapu tangannya…

Darah…

" Darah, sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" sesaat setelah dia mengatakan itu… Tiba-tiba pandangannya menjadi gelap… Kesadarannya hilang…

"Hiruma, bangun! Ada pak guru lo! Nanti kamu dimarahi." Seru Mamori yang melihat Hiruma yang –terlihat seperti- ketiduran itu.

"Anezaki, apa yang kamu lakukan?" tanya pak guru yang melihat kegiatan Mamori barusan.

"Ng… Anu pak… Hiruma, sepertinya dia ketiduran." Jawab Mamori takut-takut.

Pak guru pun menghampiri Hiruma.

"Hiruma, bangun!" bentak pak guru

Tak ada respon…

"Hiruma, bangun!" bentak pak guru lebih keras lagi.

Tetap tak ada respon…

Pak guru yang sudah tidak sabar lagi memukulkan buku yang di bawanya ke kepala Hiruma (Sadis bangettttttt!!!!!! Apa ntu guru gak tau resikonya, ya? = =a).

Tetap tak ada respon…

Semua yang melihat kejadian itu langsung terheran-heran. Nyenyak banget tuh orang, mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran mereka.

Pak guru yang bener-bener udah abis kesabarannya, menggoyang tubuh Hiruma dengan sangat keras. Alhasil, tubuh Hiruma jatuh dari kursi.

"Kyaaaaa!!!!!" teriak semua siswi putri termasuk Mamori yang melihat Hiruma jatuh dengan berlumuran darah yang keluar dari hidungnya…

**To Be Continued…**

**Hiruma : Eh author sialan, lu apain gue?**

**Me-Chan : Hehehe… Aku pingin buat kak Hiruma menderita. Abis, aku baca fanfic lain yang menderita kak Sena terus… Kan kasihan…**

**Sena : Makasih Me-Chan… (nangis lebay)**

**Hiruma : Cih…**

**Me-Chan : Hehehe…. BTW,klo ada mistype and ceritanya abal banget, maaf ya, and review sangat dibutuhkan…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Moshi-moshi, Minna-San**

**Me-Chan kembali membawa chapter 2 dari fanfic Me-Chan**

**Ma'af banget, Me-Chan up-datenya telat banget (dilempar sandal ama para readers yang nunggu gara-gara gak pernah up-date tepat waktu)**

**Di tengah krisis ide,**

**Tugas akhir semester yang menumpuk,**

**Ujian Akhir Semester yang dimajukan 1 bulan lebih awal, **

**Dan hal lain yang membebani Me-Chan,**

**Me-Chan berhasil menyelesaikan chapter ini…**

**Daripada kebanyakan curhat lagi,**

**Silahkan membaca…**

**Disclaimer : Yusuke Murata & Riichiro Inagaki.**

**Chapter 2**

"Kyaaaaa!!!!"

"Daripada kalian jejeritan begitu, sebaiknya salah satu atau beberapa dari kalian mengangkat Hiruma dan membawanya ke ruang UKS!" titah pak guru yang kelihatannya takut melihat kejadian itu.

Tapi, entah kenapa tak ada satupun yang merespon (di fanfic ini ceritanya kak Kurita ama kak Musashi gak sekelas ama kak Hiruma. Yang sekelas ama kak Hiruma cuma kak Mamori). Melihat pemandangan itu, Mamori jadi bingung sendiri.

"Lho kok gak ada yang mau ngangkat Hiruma?" tanya Mamori kepada semua orang yang ada di tempat tersebut.

"Lu aja yang ngangkat! Dia kan pacar lu. Gue mah ogah ngangkat tuh setan!" kata (atau lebih tepat hardik) salah satu diantara orang-orang tersebut.

"Dia bukan pacar aku tau! Tapi, kalo kalian gak ada yang mau ngangkat nih setan, aku aja yang ngangkat." Seru Mamori pada semua orang yang ada di ruang tersebut (Inner Mamori : "Susah juga kalo nih orang gak sadar-sadar, bisa-bisa latihan Sena terbengkalai. Tapi, kasihan juga sih, nih orang.")

"Ya dah, angkat sono tuh orang." kata orang yang menghardik tadi.

Mamori siap-siap membopong Hiruma. Tapi sebelumnya, dia bersihkan dulu darah Hiruma yang dari tadi masih keluar dan menyekanya dengan sapu tangannya.

Inner Mamori : "Berat banget nih orang."

Dengan penuh rasa sayang dan pengorbanan (cuit cuit… *author dipukul pake sapu ama Mamori*) Mamori membopong badan Hiruma sampai UKS. Sesampainya di UKS, Mamori langsung merebahkan badan Hiruma di salah satu bed.

"Aduh, gimana ini, darahnya gak berhenti-berhenti lagi…" kata Mamori kebingungan. Akhirnya Mamori mempunyai inisiaitif untuk menyumbat hidung Hiruma dengan kapas.

"Bu, boleh saya minta kapasnya?" tanya Mamori kepada petugas UKS.

"Ya, ambil saja di kotak putih di pojok ruangan itu." jawab petugas UKS tersebut.

"Ya, terima kasih." sahut Mamori.

"Hmmm… Sekarang bagaimana ya? Apa disumpelin gitu aja ya?"

"Ya udah deh, daripada dipikirin."

Waktu Mamori mau nyumpelin ntu kapas ke hidung Hiruma. Tiba-tiba ada tangan seseorang yang memegang tangannya…

"Kyaaa!!!!"

"Woi, apa yang mau kamu lakukan?" tanya sang pemilik tangan yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Hiruma.

"Ah, eh, Hi, Hiruma. Kau sudah sadar. Tadi kau mimisan, aku berniat menghentikan pendarahannya." jawab Mamori apa adanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma to the point.

"Oh, tadi tiba-tiba kamu jatuh dari kursi sambil mimisan gitu." jawab Mamori apa adanya (lagi).

"Oh, begitu." jawab Hiruma apa adanya juga. (tumben gak cerewet *author dibazooka ama Hiruma*). Saat Hiruma melihat baju Mamori, Hiruma baru sadar bahwa di jas hijau Mamori di bagian pundaknya ada bercak darah.

"Apa kau yang membawaku kemari?" tanya Hiruma ke Mamori.

"Ya, begitulah. Mau bagaimana lagi, tak ada orang lain yang mau membopongmu kemari." jawab Mamori.

"Hem…" Hiruma berdehem penuh misteri.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganku?" tanya Hiruma dalam hati.

Sore hari saat semua anggota Devil Bats…

Semua anggota Devil Bats berlatih seperti biasa…

Tapi tidak dengan HIruma…

Dia merasa dadanya sangat sakit dan sesak…

Lalu, dia merasa ingin memuntahkan sesuatu…

Dia langsung melempar bolanya…

Dan berlari menuju wastafel…

Tanpa diketahui satu orang pun..

Hiruma memuntahkan…

DARAH…

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganku?" tanya HIruma pada dirinya.

"Daripada aku memikirkan hal gak penting seperti ini, sebaiknya aku kembali latihan." Kata Hiruma menyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Di lapangan…

"Hei Hiruma, kau kenapa?" tanya Mamori yang sedari tadi memperhatikan wajah Hiruma yang –semakin- kelihatan pucat.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, manager sialan!" kata Hiruma dengan nada yang sedikit lebih tinggi.

"Kau jangan bohong padaku, Hiruma!" jawab Mamori sewot.

"Jangan ikut campur, manager sialan!"

Dan perang mulut itu menarik perhatian anggota Devil Bats yang lainnya.

"Kak Mamori, ada apa ini?" tanya Sena ke Mamori.

"Hiruma membohongiku." kata Mamori masih sewot.

"Hn?" Sena bingung dengan jawaban Mamori. Mamori yang tahu akan kebingungan Sena mencoba menjelaskan permasalahannya dan akhirnya Sena dan semua anggota Devil Bats yang sedari tadi menunggu jawaban yang pasti akan permasalah yang dialami oleh pasangan yang sangat unik tersebut mengetahui akar permasalahnnya.

"Iya, perasaan, dari tadi aku perhatikan, wajah kak Hiruma memang pucat." celetuk Suzuna.

"Ah, sudah kubilang, aku tidak apa-apa, pemandu sorak sialan! Daripada kalian disini terus, sebaiknya segera selesaikan latihan kalian, bocah sialan! Kalau tidak, aku akan menambahnya menjadi 100 kali lipat!" bentak HIruma dengan nada yang lebih tinggi dari biasanya.

"HIiiii…." para anggota Devil Bats pun bergidik dan langsung kembali berlatih. Mungkin, anggota yang lain tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya, tapi dalam hati Mamori, dia sangat sangat dan sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Hiruma.

Hati kecil Mamori berkata, "Sebenarnya ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Saat latihan usai…

Tidak seperti biasanya, Hiruma tidak langsung pulang ke rumahnya, dia menyempatkan diri mampir ke tempat yang biasa disebut rumah sakit langganannya.

-Kita skip saja proses administrasi dan yang lainnya, kita langsung saja ke percakapan Hiruma dan sang dokter-

"Oh, jadi begitu masalah anda, tuan Hiruma?" respon sang dokter spesialis penyakit dalam yang biasanya memeriksa Hiruma.

"Ya, begitulah. Padahal aku sudah meminum obat yang kau berikan." jawab Hiruma.

"Ini karena kau tidak mau di rawat inap, Yoichi! (lho? Cara manggilnya berubah!!) Dan latihan amefutomu itu semakin membebani tubuhmu yang sudah lemah itu!" kata sang dokter sewot.

"Hem, jika aku dirawat inap, siapa yang akan mengawasi latihan anggota klub yang lainnya? Siapa yang akan menjadi kapten sekaligus Quarterback tim Devil Bats? Siapa yang akan menyusun strategi untuk bertanding nanti?" jawab Hiruma lebih sewot lagi. Dan akhirnya terjadilah adu mulut antara dokter yang agak sedikit gak pengertian walau demi kebaikan dan pasien keras kepala. Sampai akhirnya kepala suster di rumah sakit tersebut menegur mereka (tau 'kan, kepala suster ditempat Mizumachi dulu dirawat waktu bahunya abis dilepasin Agon? Yang mirip Orochimaru itu lho!)

"Kalian, apa kalian tidak bisa lebih tenang?" tegur sang kepala suster dengan nada yang sangat mengerikan plus aura hitam di sekeliling tubuhnya. Hiruma dan sang dokter pun akhirnya tenang.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu, besok kembalilah lagi untuk melakukan rontgen dan tes darah." Kata sang dokter.

"Baiklah." jawab Hiruma sambil mengambil tasnya dan setelah itu bergegas pulang.

**To Be Continued…**

**Wah, akhirnya selesai juga…**

**Ma'af kalo gak ada klimaksnya dan ada mistype-nya… (dilempar peralatan dapur sama readers gara-gara bikin fanfic gak mutu)**

**Oh, ya, Me-Chan mau nngucapin selamat ulang tahun ke Naomi Senpai yang abis merayakannya tanggal 9 Desember kemarin.**

**Saya persembahkan fanfic ini sebagai kado ulang tahun.**

**Ma'af sekali kalo kadonya mengecewakan…**

**Tapi, Me-Chan sudah membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati **

**Hiks…HIks…(nangis sesegukan)**

**Hiruma : (Tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk) Woi, author sialan, semakin lama kau semakin menyiksaku, ya?**

**Me-Chan ; Emang… Sekali-kali cobalah merasakan jadi kak Sena yang selalu menjadi bahan siksaan.**

**Hiruma : Dasar! Kau mau kusiksa ya? (aura setan mode : on)**

**Me-Chan : Kau mau menyiksaku, kusiksa ganti kau nanti! (ngancem mode : on)**

**Terjadilah pertengkaran seru antara Me-Chan dan Hiruma…**

**Me-Chan : Stop dulu!**

**Hiruma : Ada apa?**

**Me-Chan : Saya tutup dulu nih fanfic…**

**Hiruma : 1 menit!**

**Me-Chan : Oke! Terima kasih telah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fanfic gak karuan ini dan juga kebanyakan author note-nya. Me-Chan juga mo minta do'a restu, biar nilai UASnya bagus (Amin). Saya berharap, setiap orang yang membaca fanfic ini, memberikan kesan dan pesannya lewat review… Singkatnya, Review Please… Oke, ayo kita lanjutkan!**

**HIruma : Makan nih bazooka!**

**Me-Chan : Makan nih jurus! Rasengan plus Chidori!!!**

**Duar…. Duor… Blam… Meong(?)… **


	3. Chapter 3

**Halo minna-san!!!**

**Me-Chan kembali dengan chap 3!!!**

**Ma'af banget ya, Me-Chan update-nya telat…**

**Bukannya Me-Chan males…**

**Tapi Me-Chan bingung nentuin kata-kata n tugas Me-Chan banyak banget!!! (sambil ngelirik tugas yang udah kelar)**

**Dan berhubung sekarang Me-Chan sedang libur, jadi deh nih fanfic!**

**Ya udah deh, daripada kelamaan… Langsung aja,**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA!!!!**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki and Yusuke Murata.**

**My Last Destiny-nya punya Me-Chan….**

**Chapter 3**

Keesokan paginya…

Seperti biasa, semua anggota Devil Bats sedang berlatih, tak terkecuali HIruma. Dia sedang berlatih Hand Off dengan Sena.

"Ayo, kita berlatih menggunakan taktik baru kita!" seru Hiruma ke semua anggota Devil Bats.

"Yooo!!!" balas semua. Sampai-sampai Suzuna dan Mamori ikut berseru.

"Ayo bocah-bocah sialan! Dasar lambat!" seru (baca : maki) Hiruma.

Setelah semuanya berada di posisi masing-masing…

"Set! Hut! Hu…" entah kenapa, tiba-tiba tubuh Hiruma oleng, Hiruma menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak jatuh ke tanah, dan juga agar anggota lainnya tidak menyadari hal tersebut. Walaupun anggota tim lainnya tidak menyadari hal itu, tapi, Mamori menyadari hal itu.

Ketika selesai latihan…

"Hiruma, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah khawatir.

"Kenapa kau memasang wajah seperti itu, manager sialan?" Hiruma tanya balik ke Mamori.

"Jelas karena aku khawatir, bodoh!" kata Mamori sewot. Tapi entah kenapa, mata Mamori terasa panas. Dia menangis.

"Kau kenapa?" Hiruma balik tanya lagi ke Mamori. Mamori hanya menggelengkan kepala sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Takut kalau sampai Hiruma tahu bahwa dia menangis.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Hiruma tiba-tiba, lalu HIruma segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Mamori yang sedang menangis dan gundah gulana (halah!). Bukannya ia tak tahu kalau Mamori menangis, sebenarnya, ia sangat ingin menenangkan gadis itu. Tapi, ia takut, kalau dia terus di tempat itu, Mamori akan terus bertanya tentang kondisi tubuhnya sekarang.

Saat pelajaran berlangsung, ia tak terlalu memperdulikan guru yang sedang mengajar (biasanya juga begitu. Dasar, sok pinter walaupun emang pinter! :P). Walaupun hal itu memang selalu dilakukannya karena dia lebih tertarik dengan senjata apinya. Tapi, kali ini berbeda, ia terus saja memikirkan perkataan dokter langganannya kemarin.

"Hmm, apa benar, kalau penyakitku semakin parah?" tanya Hiruma dalm hati. Lagi-lagi, ia tidak sadar kalau ada sepasang mata yang dari tadi memperhatikannya, sepasang mata milik seorang gadis blesteran Amerika Jepang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Mamori.

Saat pulang sekolah, semua anggota tim Devil Bats sedang bersiap di markas Devil Bats, semuanya sibuk melakukan kegiatan masing-masing, sampai seorang berambut spike kuning masuk ke dalam markas tersebut,

"Hei bocah-bocah sialan, hari ini kalian berlatih seperti biasanya, tapi hari ini aku tidak mengikuti latihan karena ada hal penting yang harus kuselesaikan." kata Hiruma. Setelah itu, ia berlalu. Tapi, saat melewati Mamori, Hiruma berhenti sejenak. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Mamori.

"Besok, temui aku di pantai yang ada di sekitar sini sepulang sekolah. Mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang ingin kubicarakan padamu." Itulah yang didengar Mamori. Tapi, kenapa ada kata mungkin? Itu berarti, Hiruma sendiri tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakannya besok.

Di jalan pinggir sungai, Hiruma sedang berjalan sambil mengunyah permen karet tanpa gula favoritnya. Dia begitu malas pergi ke rumah sakit. Tapi rasa ingin tahunya akan penyakitnya mengalahkan rasa malasnya untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Tak terasa dia sudah sampai di depan gerbang rumah sakit. Dia langsung memasuki gedung yang berwarna serba putih tersebut.

-Kita skip saja semua proses registrasi dan kawan-kawannya. Kita langsung ke hasil rontgen dan tes darahnya saja (wuih… Cepet bener!!!)-

"Hmmm…… Berita yang sangat buruk." Kata dokter yang menangani Hiruma.

"Hnn??" respon Hiruma.

"Padahal, 2 bulan yang lalu kanker darahmu masih stadium satu. Tapi, kenapa sekarang sudah stadium 4? Apalagi, sekarang paru-parumu sudah semakin rusak…." kata sang dokter. Hiruma sontak terkejut akan apa yang dikatakan sang dokter barusan. Hanya dalam 2 bulan Hiruma mengalami kenaikan stadium sampai 3 tingkat! Ditambah kanker paru-paru pula!

"Hmm… Kenapa bisa secepat itu?" tanya Hiruma kepada sang dokter dengan ekspresi yang masih datar-datar saja.

"Ini sudah jelas kan Yoichi!!! Ini semua gara-gara latihan olah raga ekstrimmu itu!" jawab sang dokter sewot sambil muncrat-muncrat. Sampai-sampai Hiruma bawa payung biar gak kena hujan lokal dadakan tersebut.

"Gak usah pake hujan kale!!" kata Hiruma tak kalah sewot.

"Dasar! Sebaiknya kau dirawat inap disini." Kata dokter.

"Apakah aku harus dirawat disini?"

"Ya. Kalau tidak, hidupmu hanya tinggal sebulan lagi. Karena produksi sel darah putihmu itu meningkat tajam. Paru-parumu juga semakin rusak."

"Hmmm, sebulan ya, kurasa itu cukup untuk membawa tim Devil Bats memenangkan pertandingan final 2 minggu lagi." Hiruma tersenyum puas setelah mendengar perkataan dokter.

"Kenapa kau malah tersenyum? Jika kau terus melakukan olah raga ektrimmu itu, hidupmu akan semakin pendek." kata sang dokter mengingatkan.

"Oke, mungkin ini permintaan terakhirku. Tolong bantu aku untuk bertahan selama 2 minggu." Kata Hiruma penuh keyakinan.

"Okelah. Aku akan memberimu resep. Kau harus meminum obat ini dengan teratur. Dan jangan lupa untuk memohon kepada-Nya." Jawab sang dokter yang akhirnya menyerah karena melihat tekad Hiruma yang begitu kuat.

"Hnn…" jawab Hiruma sembari keluar dari ruangan itu.

ooooOOOoooo

Keesokan paginya…

Hiruma bangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasa kepalanya pusing. Dia merasa hidungnya mengeluarkan sesuatu. Berhubung dia malas mengambil tisu atau sapu tangan karena kepalanya sangat pusing, dia menyeka hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya, dia sudah bisa menebak apa yang keluar dari hidungnya. Ya, apalagi kalau bukan darah…

"Hmm, apa waktuku cukup?" tanya Hiruma kepada dirinya sendiri.

ooooOOOoooo

Di sekolah,

"Mulai hari ini, kalian akan menghadapi latihan yang lebih keras dari sebelumnya! Mulai dari lari keliling lapangan 100 kali! Cepat laksanakan!" titah Hiruma kepada semua anak buahnya sambil menembakan machine gun yang dibawanya ke arah anak-anak yang tidak berdosa itu (?).

"Hiruma, kau semakin keterlaluan saja!" Mamori tiba-tiba saja nyeletuk dengan mengugnakan suara monster (author langsung di lempar sapu ama Mamori, tapi gak kena, soalnya author ngeles… :P)

"Hmm, aku rasa ini tidak terlalu keras, manager sialan! Mereka pernah mengalami latihan yang lebih keras daripada ini!" jawab HIruma dengan nada setengah membentak.

"Pertandingan masih 2 minggu lagi, sebaiknya kau ytidak terlalu memforsir tenaga mereka." kata Mamori sedikit lirih.

"Tapi waktuku sudah tak banyak lagi…" jawab Hiruma sangat lirih, tapi, Mamori masih bisa mendengar suara Hiruma.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Mamori penasaran. Tapi HIruma sudah berlalu pergi meninggalkan Mamori. Ya, Hiruma berusaha agar Mamori tidak mengetahui lebih banyak lagi.

"Apa maksud perkataan anak itu?" tanya Mamori kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau akan segera mengetahuinya, Mamori…"

ooooOOOoooo

Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung…

Lagi-lagi, Hiruma tiba-tiba ijin ke toilet…

Ya, buat apalagi selain untuk memuntahkan sebagian darah yang ada pada tubuhnya…

Saat Hiruma keluar, Mamori berusaha mengikutinya, walaupun banyak yang menyorakinya,

"Waduh-waduh, Cinta mati nih ye, ama Si Setan Deimon, sampe-sampe ke toilet aja diikuti…" kata beberapa teman jahil.

Tapi Mamori tidak memperdulikannya…

Dia terus berlari, berusaha mengejar sosok yang dicintainya…

Pada saat dia sampai di depan toilet cowok, dia mendengar ada orang batuk, tapi, batuknya tidak seperti orang yang lagi kena penyakit batuk pilek biasa. Batuknya begitu berat, seakan orang itu sudah terkena penyakit paru-paru berat. Mamori berharap, itu bukan HIruma. Tapi, kenyataan berkata lain. Tak ada orang lain selain HIruma di dalam toilet itu.

Di dalam toilet…

Hiruma sedang berusaha menahan keinginannya untuk muntah darah, tapi, apa boleh buat, tubuhnya menginginkan hal itu terjadi…

Setelah merasa dia tidak akan muntah lagi, HIruma mencuci mukanya (baju kali dicuci), setelah itu, dia melihat bayangannya dikaca, lagi-lagi hidungnya mengeluakan darah.

"Sial!" kata HIruma pada dirinya sendiri.

Di luar toilet…

Mamori bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia juga bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada HIruma lagi-lagi dia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri,

"Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denhan anak itu?" dan lagi-lagi, dia meneteskan air mata. Padahal, itu sama sekali tak membantunya.

"Kenapa aku menangis lagi? Apa hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan?"

Bebrapa menit setelah itu….

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, manager sialan?" tanya HIruma –yang baru saja keluar dari toilet- ke Mamori yang sedang duduk meringkuk di pojokan (anggap saja toiletnya ada di pojokan). Mendengar suara Hiruma, Mamori sedikit mengangkat wajahnya, dan berkata,

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanya Mamori sambil mengusapkan matanya dengan lengannya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya HIruma sedikit mengalihkan.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?" tanya Mamori lagi dengan nada sedikit berteriak. Tapi, apa yang dilakukan Hiruma? HIruma hanya melemparkan sebuah sapu tangan berwarana putih ke muka Mamori. Mamori menangkapnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Mamori lirih tapi masih bisa didengar Hiruma.

"Hapus air matamu. Aku tak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi." Jawab Hiruma sambil membalikkan badan dan bersiap meninggalkan tempat itu. Pada saat Hiruma akan melangkah, dia merasa ada yang memegang lengannya.

"Aku mohon jangan pergi." Kata Mamori dengan tatapan berkaca-kaca.

Mendengat itu, Hiruma hanya tersenyum, kemudian Hiruma melepaskan tangan Mamori dari lengannya. Kemudian, dia melangkah pergi dan menghilang di balik tembok. Mamori tidak mengejarnya, karena dia berpikir, mungkin tindakan terbaik yang dapat dilakukannya saat ini adalah membiarkan Hiruma sendiri.

ooooOOOoooo

Saat sore hari…

Hari itu, anggota Devil Bats tidak mengadakan latihan, sehingga mereka pulang lebih awal.

"Sebaiknya aku segera pergi ke pantai. Aku pasti akan mendapatkan jawabannya disana!" seru Mamori dalam hati.

"Kak Mamori, kakak mau kemana?" tanya Sena yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Mamori.

"Oh, ada yang urusan yang harus kuselesaikan." Jawab Mamori cepat.

Mamoir langsung berlari menuju pantai, karena dia tak ingin terlambat pastinya. Setibanya di pantai, Mmaori celingak-celinguk mencari seseorang yang kelihatannya sudah menunggunya dari tadi. Lalu, ia melihat sesosok siluet sesorang yang tercipta karena matahari senja, sosok tinggi semampai (semeter tak sampai *dilempar granat lagi ama Hiruma, tapi author dah buat kekai, jadi ya gak kena :P), rambut spike dan membawa senjata tipe shot gun (kalo gak salah tulisan).

"Hiruma!!" seru Mamori dari kejauhan.

"Kau terlambat, manager sialan!" jawab sosok yang hanya nampak siluetnya tadi, yang ternyata adalah Hiruma.

"Ma'af… " jawab Mamori tertunduk.

"Apa tujuanmu menyuruhku kesini?" lanjut Mamori gak sabaran.

"Sebenarnya, ada yang ingin kukatakan padamu," kata Hiruma yang membuat Mamori semakin penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Waktuku tidak lama lagi, dan aku akan segera pergi……"

**To Be Continued…**

**Wa… Gimana-gimana??**

**Penasaran?? (Readers : Enggak!!!!)**

**Me-Chan : (pundung)**

**Terima kasih banyak kepada orang-orang yang udah nge-review nih fanfic…**

**Karena review kalian, Me-Chan lebih semangat!!!**

**Dan, sebenarnya, nih fanfic Me-Chan rencana'in cuma 3 chap, eh ternyata diluar perkiraan…**

**Wahh…**

**Ma'afin Me-Chan, ya, perasaan Me-Chan, nih fanfic ribet banget…**

**Dan ma'af juga karena banyak mistype dan kalimat yang gak efektif.,,**

**Hiruma : Woi!! Kenapa gue jadi begini???!!!**

**Me-Chan : Ya, gak papa.**

**Hiruma : Dasar author sialan! Kenapa gue jadi lemah banget???**

**Me-Chan : Ya gak papa. Sekali-kali!**

**Hiruma : Gue jadi'in makanan Cerberus lo!**

**Me-Chan : Oke! (ngambil notebook, terus nulis sesuatu)**

**Hiruma : Ngapain lo?**

**Me-Chan : Bikin FFn, ceritanya kak Hiruma mati ketubruk becak!**

**Hiruma : Gak mungkin…**

**Me-Chan : Mungkin aja, lah wong aku authornya…**

**Hiruma : Cih! Makan nih Machine Gun!!**

**Me-Chan : Oke readers!! Sebelum saya bertarung ama nih orang abal, Me-Chan mo ngucapin terima kasih banyak karena kalian udah mau baca fanfic Me-Chan yang benar-benar jauh dari kata sempurna ini. Dan jangan lupa review, ya!!! Biar Me-Chan tambah semangat!!! **

**Me-Chan : Oke kak Hiruma, makan nih bola api! (sambil ngeluarin bola api)**

**BLAMMM!!!!**

**Hiruma : Cih… Makan nih granat!!!**

**Duor!!!**

**Mamori : Berhubung Me-Chan lagi bertarung ama Hiruma, jadi, sayalah yang akan mengatakan ini…**

**REVIEW PLEASE…..**

**Me-Chan : (sambil berdarah-darah) Oke readers, tunggu kami di chapter depan ya!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hallo, Minna-San! **

**Me-Chan kembali!**

**Nih, udah Me-Chan up-date fanfic Me-Chan.**

**Dan ini last chapter.**

**Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi.**

**Enjoy read!**

**Eyeshield 21 by Riichiro Inagaki dan Yusuke Murata**

**My Last Destiny by Me-Chan AngelFromTheHeaven**

**My Last Destiny Chap 4**

"Waktuku tidak lama lagi, dan aku akan segera pergi…" kata Hiruma lirih. Bagai tersambar petir di siang bolong, Mamori kaget. Sebenarnya, dia tak atahu maksud kata-kata Hiruma itu, tapi entah kenapa, dia merasa itu pasti buruk.

"Apa maksudmu, Hiruma? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Mamori penasaran.

"Sudahlah, kita tak perlu membahas hal itu. Yang aku mau bicarakan sekarang adalah, jika aku pergi nanti, tolong jaga anak-anak sialan itu. Walaupun aku tak ada, mereka harus tetap latihan seperti biasa. Jangan memanjakan mereka, karena latihan keras yang kuberikan selama ini berguna untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisik dan mental mereka. Jika kau memanjakan mereka, maka apa yang aku berikan pada mereka selama ini akan sia-sia. Dan satu lagi…" kata Hiruma terputus.

"Apa?" Tanya Mamori lirih.

"Jadikan Si Cebol Sialan sebagai penggantiku." Lanjut Hiruma. Mamori hanya tertunduk mendengar kata-kata Hiruma dari tadi.

"Kenapa?" ucap Mamori lirih.

"Hmm?" dehem Hiruma sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku?" Tanya Mamori sambil bercucuran air mata.

"Karena aku…" jawab Hiruma terputus.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Mamori sekali lagi dengan nada sedikit membentak.

"Karena hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya saat ini…" jawab Hiruma lirih. Mamori tak menjawab apapun… Tak ada yang berbicara untuk sejenak… Hanya debur ombak dan angin yang terdengar di tempat mereka.

"Aku harus pergi." Kata Hiruma memecah keheningan. Pada saat Hiruma berpaling, dengan cepat Mamori melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hiruma.

"Jangan pergi… Aku mohon… Hanya sekali ini aku memohon dengan sangat kepadamu." kata Mamori sambil membenamkan wajahnya di punggung Hiruma.

"Aku tidak bisa janji. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk bertahan selama yang aku bisa. Tolong jangan menangis lagi di depanku. Aku juga memohon." baru kali ini Mamori mendengar si setan Deimon berbicara dengan nada yang lembut.

"Baiklah." Kata Mamori sambil mencoba untuk tersenyum.

Sejak pertemuman mereka saat itu, mereka enggan bertemu mata satu sama lain. Bahkan pada saat latihan mereka jarang bicara. Mungkin mereka hanya bertemu mata saat Mamori memberikan kode ke Hiruma.

"Sena, ada apa dengan kak Mamo dan kak You?" Tanya Suzuna ke Sena.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu." Jawab Sena seadanya.

"Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja." Kata Suzuna.

Pertandingan Christmas Bowl melawan Teikoku Alexander pun tiba. Semua anggota tim Deimon bersemangat menghadapi pertandingan itu. Tapi, Hiruma merasa tubuhnya benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi menghadapi pertandingan ini. Tapi dia memaksakan diri.

Akhirnya pertandingan pun dimulai. Kedua tim tidak mau mengalah. Hiruma pun tak mmau kalah dengan penyakitnya. Dia terus berjuang, berusaha berjuanag sampai titik darah penghabisan.

Walaupun pada awalnya tim Deimon Devil Bat sempat terdesak, tapi pada akhirnya mereka berhasil merebut skor dan memimpin pada akhir pertandingan. Merekapun berhasil memenangkan pertandingan itu. Sorak-sorai para supporter dan cheerleader meramaikan suasana di lapangan saat penyerahan trophy. Hiruma menyuruh Sena yang menerima trophy kemenangan tersebut karena dia merasa sudah tidak sanggup. Sena langsung mengkhawatirkan Hiruma, karena sangat jelas sekali wajah Hiruma benar-benar pucat.

"Kak Hiruma tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sena ke Hiruma.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, cebol sialan! Cepat, ambil trophy itu!" titah Hiruma ke Sena.

"Ba… Baik!" jawab Sena.

Kerlap-kerlip lampu blitz kamera mengiringi penerimaan trophy. Tapi, pada saat yang sama, Hiruma merasa pandangannya gelap. Dia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa.

"Apa yang terjadi denganku?" Tanya HIruma dalam hati. Dan akhirnya…

Bruk!

Tubuh Hiruma jatuh.

"Hiruma!" Hiruma masih bisa mendengar namanya disebut oleh beberapa orang yang melihat kondisi sekarang. Dan beberapa detik kemudia, Hiruma suadah tidak dapat mendengar dan merasakan apapun lagi.

"Eh, apa aku sudah mati?" Tanya Hiruma pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hiruma…" Hiruma mendengar suara lembutdi dekat telinganya.

"Mamori?" kata Hiruma lirih.

"Akh, akhirnya kau sadar." Kata Mamori senang.

"Hiruma, kau sudah sadar?" kata Musashi.

"Kak Hiruma!" seru Sena dan Monta bersamaan.

Hiruma senang, karena ternyata teman-temannya sangat peduli kepada dirinya. Tapi,w alaupun begitu, Hiruma merasa malaikat maut sudah mau menjemputnya.

"Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah mengatakan pada kami jika kau menderita penyakit kanker darah dan paru-paru, Hiruma? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu…" kata Mamori. Dan tanpa disadari, cairan hangat yang berasal dari matanya membasahi pipnya.

"Ma'afkan aku, manager sialan. Aku takut jika aku mengatakan ini, meski hanya padamu, kau akan khawatir. Bukan hanya kau, tapi semuanya, termasuk bocah-bocah sialan ini. Karena pasti kau akan menceritakannya pada mereka. Dan yang paling tidak kuinginkan adalah…" kalimat Hiruma terputus.

"Apa, Hiruma?" Tanya Mamori.

"Aku tak ingin melihat kau menangis lagi karena aku." Kta Hiruma lirih. Dia berusaha mengangkat tangannya dengan sisa tenaganya hanya untuk sekedar menghapus air mata Mamori yang sedari tadi menetes tanpa henti.

"Kemarilah, bocah-bocah sialan! Waktuku sudah tidak lama lagi…" kata Hiruma lirih.

"Hiruma, kau tidak boleh berkata begitu!" kata Mamori sambil masih mengeluarkan air mata.

"Kalian harus meneruskan latihan kalian. Jangan terlena dengan kemenangan kita kali ini. Kalian harus bisa mempertahankan kemenangan kita ini! Manager sialan, aku mempercayakan anak-anak ini padamu. Ingat, jangan memanjakan mereka!" kalimat Hiruma terputus sejenak.

"Dan kau, cebol sialan," kata Hiruma.

"Iya kak?" Sena menjawab Hiruma dengan mata sedu.

"Kau kupilih menjadi penggantiku. Semoga di bawah pimpinanmu, Deimon Devil Bats semakin berjaya, Eyeshield 21!"

"Baik, kak." Jawab Sena singkat. Baru pertama kali ini ia mendapat amanat yang begitu besar dari orang ynag memberinya kepercayaan yang sangat besar.

"Dan kau, pemimpin 3 berandal sialan," kata Hiruma sambil melirik Haha Brothers.

"Apa? Aku?" Tanya Jumonji pada rekan-rekannya *?*.

"Ya, kau. Aku tau selama ini kau menyimpan rasa pada si manager sialan. Tapi kau takut karena si manager sialan menyimpan rasa padaku." Kata Hiruma blak-blakan.

"…" Jumonji diam tanpa kata. Wajahnya memerah.

"Aku menitipkan Mamori padamu. Hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya dalam hal ini. Jaga dia baik-baik, karena, jika tidak, aku akan membunuhmu dari alam …" Ancam Hiruma yang tidak tau kali ya kalau udah mo mati.

"Hiruma…" wajah Mamori blushing.

"Eh? Ba, baiklah!" jawab Jumonji masih dengan keadaan syok. Hati Monta hancur karena bukan dia yang dipercaya Hiruma untuk menjaga Mamori.

"Dan yang terakhir," kata hiruma terputus.

"Jika kalian bertemu dengan orang tuaku, katakan pada mereka, seburuk apapun mereka, aku tetap menyayangi mereka." Kata Hiruma sambil menatap plafon rumah sakit dengan mata sendunya.

"Baiklah." Jawab Musashi dan Kurita.

"Dengan begini, aku bisa pergi dengan tenang. Dan, jangan menagnis, Mamori, tersenyumlah, aku ingin melihat senyummu untuk yang terakhir kali." Itulah kata terakhir yang diucapkan Hiruma. Mamori menyeka air matanya. Dan, Mamori berusah mengeluarkan senyumnya yang termanis. Setelah itu, Hiruma menutup mata dan menghembuskan nafas terakhir.

"Hiruma!" semua memanggil namanya, tapi dia tak merespon.

10 tahun kemudian…

"Hikari, Mamori, ayo cepat!" suara seorang laki-laki dengan tanda x di pipinya mengguncang rumah kediaman keluarga Kazuki.

"Iya, sabar napa!" sahut seorang wanita berambut coklat sepunggung.

"Iya, papa nih, gak sabaran banget!" tambah seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang dikepang dengan mata birunya yang indah sambil berlari memeluk ayahnya.

"Iya, iya… kalian berdua kompak banget kalo nyudutin papa…" jawab pria berambut pirang itu.

"Kita mau kemana sih, pa, ma?" Tanya anak kecil bernama Hikari kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Kita akan menemui orang yang sangat berjasa dalam hidup mama dan papa, sayang." Jawab wanita dewasa bermata biru seperti dirinya.

"Oh… Ayo kita berangkat!" kata Hikari bersemangat.

Beberapa menit kemudian (setelah melewati perjalana di tempat tujuan)

Pria berambut pirang dan wanita bemata biru itu menggandeng gadis kecil berkepang itu ke sebuah makam di bawah pohon. Nampak disana sudah ada kerumunan orang yang sangat mereka kenal. Mereka semua adalah anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang seangkatan dengan Hiruma.

"Akito!" Hikari memanggil seorang anak lelaki berambut biru bermata coklat yang juga ada disana.

"Hei, Hikari! Kau kesini juga?" Tanya Akito pada Hikari.

"Iya, mama dan papa mengajakku kesini. Kau juga diajak mama dan papamu, kan?" Tanya Hikari balik pada Akito.

"Iya." Jawab Akito singkat.

"Hei, Suzuna, kau mengajak anakmu ya?" Mamori berbasa-basi dengan Suzuna.

"Iya. Habis di rumah gak ada siapa-siapa karena Sena juga kesini." Jawab Suzuna.

"Hai, Jumonji, akhirnya kau datang juga. Kau terlambat!" Kata Kuroki dan Togano bersamaan.

"Hahaha. Mamori dan Hikari dandannya lama banget! Jamuran aku!" kata Jumonji tanpa dosa. Dia tidak sadar kalau sudah ada 2 pasang mata yang men-death glare-nya.

"Hei, kalian, jangan bercanda terus, jangan lupa tujuan utama kita kesini." Kata Musashi memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya, tenag saja, kami tau kok." Kata Suzuna.

"Sena, karena kau kapten kami, kau yang memimpin do'a." titah *?* Musashi.

"Baik." Jawab Sena singkat, padat, dan samar *?*.

"Teman-teman, rekan-rekanku seperjuangan. Marilah kita berdo'a dan mengenang rekan kita, Yoichi Hiruma, yang tanpanya, kita tidak akan bisa menjadi seperti ini. Berdo'a, mulai!" hening menyeruak, hanya desir angin dan suara sesegukan dari beberapa orang yang terdengar.

"Berdo'a selesai." Suara Sena memecah keheningan di tempat itu. Setelah beberapa saat, beberapa dari mereka mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Mama, mana orang yang katanya mama berjasa bagi mama dan papa?" Tanya Hikari kepada mamanya.

"Orang itu sudah tenang di alam sana, sayang…" jawab Mamori pada anaknya.

"Oh… Orang itu pasti baik sekali ya, mama." jawab Hikari dengan mulut kecilnya. Mamori hanya tertawa saat anaknya menyebut kata "baik sekali".

"Ya, mungkin begitu." Kata Mamori seadanya.

"Mamori, ayo kita kembali!" teriak Jumonji dari kejauhan.

"Ya, sebentar. Kamu ke papa dulu ya, sayang!" kata Mamori menyuruh anaknya agar pergi ke papanya dan bisa meninggalkan dia sendiri di samping makam Hiruma.

"Hiruma, sudah 10 tahun kita berpisah. Tidak terasa ya? Bagaimana keadaanmu disana kira-kira ya? Aku disini sangat bahagia, karena sekarang aku sudah punya malaikat kecilku, Hikari, dan orang yang selalu ada disisiku, Jumonji. "

"Kekeke… Aku baik-baik saja, manager sialan. Dan aku senang, karena aku bisa selalu melihat senyummu dari atas sana."

"Hiruma!" Mamori berbalik ke belakang, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa disana selain dirinya di tempat itu.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Hiruma. Walaupnu sudah ada Hikari dan Jumonji, tapi kau juga masih mengisi hatiku, Hiruma"

**The End…**

**Huwaa! (nangis gulung-gulung)**

**Akhirnya selese juga…**

**Ma'af mengecewakan…**

**Mungkin banyak yang bertanya, kenapa up-datenya lama?**

**Itu semua karena…**

**Karena…**

**Karena..**

**Karena…**

**Karena… (kaset rusak mode : on)**

**Itu semua karena peralatan elektronik Me-Chan rusak beruntun.**

**Pertama, tiba-tiba Notebook Me-Chan rusak kena virus.**

**Sudah dibetulin, eh, layarnya gak bisa nyala… (pundung)**

**Kedua, hp Me-Chan yang sekaligus jadi modem Me-Chan mati total!**

**Gak ada hawa kehidupannya sampe sekarang.**

**Ketiga, computer Me-Chan rusak sampe turun derajat (dari core 2 duo jadi Pentium 4)**

**Dan itu semua gak bisa langsung ditangani.**

**Notebook Me-Chan rusaknya dari Januari kalo gak salah dan baru bener bulan Juli.**

**Padahal biasanya Me-Chan nulis Fanfic ya di Notebook itu…**

**Udah dulu deh curhatnya…**

**BTW, terima kasih kepada An-Kun yang selalu menemani Me-Chan dimanapun, kapanpun, bagaimanapun, dalam kondisi apapun (alah! Lebay!) dan juga karena sering mbangunin Me-Chan buat saur.**

**Oh ya, ma'af kalo disini Hiruma jadi rada "aneh"**

**Padahal dah mau mati masih aja bicara panjang lebar (dilempar granat ma Hiruma)**

**Dan terima kasih kepada para reviewers yang sudah review.**

**Tanpa review dari kalian, Me-Chan gak akan punya semangat untuk menjalani hidup (yang ini beneran,gak lebay…)**

**Oke,**

**Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fanfic Me-Chan m(_ _)m**

**Jangan lupa buat baca fanfic Me-Chan yang laen, ya!**

**Dan jangan lupa juga, review ditunggu!**

**Kritik, saran, atau yang lain-lain yang mungkin sifatnya rada' pribadi dan atau request juga boleh silahkan PM Me-Chan.**

**Atau kalau mau SMS Me-Chan juga boleh, pasti dibalas (pastinya kalo ada pulsa… ==" )**

**Ini nomernya : 0321-7190318**

**Jangan di terror lo ya!**

**Terima Kasih!**

**Ma'af kalo ada mistype dan salah kata**

**Review Please!**


End file.
